


Postcards

by SailorSol



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three postcards Trini could have sent to Kimberly (and one she wouldn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



* * *

Dear Kim,

Geneva is gorgeous! It’s nothing like Angel Grove at all, but that makes things all the more exciting. Jason, Zack, and I have been settling in and meeting new people, but we still miss you, Billy, and Tommy. Jason says he even misses Bulk and Skull, but I’m not so sure about that one. I hope things are going well for you guys and everyone is staying safe.

Take care!

\--Trini

* * *

Dear Kim,

Can you believe it’s already been two months? We’ve been busy here, but judging by the news, you’ve been busy too. How are things between you and Tommy? I miss hanging out at the Juice Bar after school, watching you practice gymnastics while Tommy and Jason spar and Zack practices his hip hop. He’s still practicing it here, but it’s not the same without all of us together. Send my love to Tommy and Billy and let them know I’ll be sending postcards to them soon, too.

Best wishes,

\--Trini

* * *

Kim,

Time really does fly when you’re busy. We may get some time off around the holidays, but I may stay here in Europe. There are so many places I’ve heard about that I would love to visit. I think it would be really beneficial to the negotiations at the peace conference if I could experience things for myself. It really feels like we’re making a difference here, and I can’t stop being amazed and excited about that. I hope everyone is doing well in Angel Grove.

\--Trini

* * *

Dear Kim,

Sometimes I miss Angel Grove so much it hurts. Other times, I barely think about it. What I do miss, every single day, is being part of the Ranger Team. It’s funny, I don’t miss the danger or the responsibility or the powers. I miss Us, the five of us (no offense to Tommy), back when we were still just friends and not yet Rangers. I don’t know if I would ever want the powers back, but to have our Team back, I would give almost anything. Please be careful. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to any of you while we weren’t there.

I miss you.

\--Trini


End file.
